Pikmin family
Pikmin are a plant-animal species, first discovered by Captain Olimar when he got stranded on their planet in the first game. The Pikmin are loyal to Olimar whenever he comes, and he may have taught them some degree of survival, considering they weren't extinct in Pikmin 2. They come in many colors, which state their attributes to the environment. They are 1 cm tall and they weigh 1 gram. Known species These are the species so far encountered in the first two games. .]] Red Pikmin Red Pikmin were the first species of Pikmin discovered. Their unique physical appearance is their pointed noses. These Pikmin are fireproof, and have slightly higher strength than the other Pikmin, except for Purple Pikmin. .]] Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin have large ears. They are lighter than the other Pikmin, and they were recently discovered (in Pikmin 2) to be shockproof. They used to be able to carry and throw bomb-rocks, but in Pikmin 2, they have lost this ability. Now bomb-rocks are much larger, which may mean that they are too heavy to be carried. .]] Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin have what appear to be mouths, but are actually gills. These Pikmin, unlike the others, can survive in water and are resistant to water-based attacks. If thrown into water or standing idle they will save any nearby drowning Pikmin by throwing them back to land. with an Ultra Spicy Berry.]] Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are bulkier and larger than normal Pikmin and have several wiry hairs growing out of their head. These Pikmin can cause damage simply by being tossed on enemies (which may also stun enemies), and will actually scoot their bodies in the air to try and land directly on the enemy if not tossed directly above it. They can also pick up objects with the force of 10 Pikmin, but move more slowly, even at the flower stage. Like the White Pikmin, they can only be obtained via certain Candypop Buds, which are the violet ones. .]] White Pikmin White Pikmin are smaller than normal Pikmin and have red eyes. These Pikmin are resistant to poison, and also damage enemies that eat them. Their red eyes allow them to detect things buried underground. These Pikmin are also the fastest, and carry objects much quicker than other Pikmin. These Pikmin can only be obtained by throwing other Pikmin into Ivory Candypop Buds. .]] Bulbmin Introduced in Pikmin 2 Bulbmin are a combination of a parasitic green or orange Pikmin and a juvenile Bulborb. They are immune to all hazards thanks to the Bulborbs anatomy. They are however weak in battle and unable to leave the caves in which they are found, making them ideal for use in Candypop Buds. They can carry objects and flower as normal. Rumored species If the player gathers every ship part in the first Pikmin game, they will see several different colors of onions. These include purple, brown, orange, black, pink, green, and light blue. It is unknown whether or not these colors will appear in future games. Mushroom Pikmin .]] When affected by the spores of a Puffstool, the Pikmin grow mushrooms on their heads and start to attack Olimar. The effect wears off when time runs out or the Puffstool is destroyed. They are found only in Pikmin 1, like the Puffstool. See also *Onion *Pikmin (game) *Pikmin 2